Modern myth and the Rocker
by Ravenna676
Summary: romance fic... i tried a bit of a more unconventional approach, read and review people and enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny phantom but I'm thinking I probably should.

_Allow me to tell you about a story about a boy and girl. Both viewed as outcasts in every sense of the world and actually met on very inconvenient terms. It's not everyday a teenager tries to take over the world and another teenager saving them. It was that day that started their intrigue with each other. And started a very interesting love hate relationship... literally._

"Tucker, remind me again how many days till schools over" Danny said nearly collapsing into his textbook.

"10 more days, ironically enough for the 10th time" Tucker said smiling.

"Anything you'd to contribute to our discussion boys?" Their teacher said giving them both glares.

"Nothing" They both said in unison. Sam chuckled behind them.

"Smooth" She said to herself with a smirk as she looked in her textbook innocently.

"Nothing of any value I see" She added as she went back to teaching health. The rest of the class went uneventful until the bell went off and the class promptly took off to go home for the weekend. The three friends met at the usual spot at the front steps like they did everyday.

"So guys what's the game plan for the weekend?" Tucker asked as they all began to walk towards their houses.

"Eh, road trip with the family, I'm so excited that I could run away from home and totally miss out on the whole thing" Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"Haha you not want to hang out with your family, I'm shocked" Danny said following up with a sarcastic statement of his own.

"Well then tell me about your fantastic weekend" Sam said as she put away her books in her bag.

"Fighting ghosts for yet another weekend" He said in a mellow tone putting his hands behind his head.

"Well hey it can't be as bad as health class" Tucker said cheering up the mood.

"Yeah nothing like learning about sex than learning it from an 80 year old hag who hasn't gotten action this side of 1960" Danny said laughing.

"Oh man that's harsh" Tucker said laughing as well.

"Well hey guys this is my street, I'll talk to you guys later" Danny said turning on his street.

"Alright man I'll see ya later" Tucker yelled out.

"Bye Danny" Sam Chimed in. Danny merely waved them off as he continued walking.

Danny walked up to his doorstep, grabbed the mail, and walked in the house.

"Hello Danny, how was school?" His mother yelled from the kitchen.

"What about ghosts see any of those?" His father yelled from the stair well.

"Fine and no" Danny said as he walked up the stairs past his father.

"Awww I wanted to try out the ghost De-atomizer" Jack said as Danny walked into his room.

"Finally some peace" He said to himself as he fell back on his futon. He looked at the alarm clock on his dresser.

"Man I've been home a grand total of ten minutes and I'm already bored" He said chuckling to himself. He sat up and turned on his Playstation 2.

"Nothing a little NFL head coach can't fix" He said as he started playing. He continued playing for a long time. Minutes turned to hours as he played, however one thing caught his mind. Someone he fought about a month back that he couldn't get out of your head. But he continued to keep playing. When he finally turned off the game it was about midnight and he was ready to finally fall asleep. He got up and stood in front of his mirror. Taking off his shirt with a sigh he continued to let his thoughts wander, thinking about the one girl that he couldn't get out of his head.

"It's been bothering you too, isn't it?" He heard the voice say behind him. It was who he thought.

"What do you want Ember?" he said turning around.

"What do you mean?" She said tilting her head.

"Ehh, you give me your evil monologue about world domination and me being the good guy defeats you and everyone goes sleeps well tonight, and I want to sleep now" Danny said going ghost.

"I don't to fight you" She said plainly.

"Then what do you want?" He asked looking at her strangely.

"I want clarity" She said.

"Clarity from what?' Danny asked powering down from his ghost form.

"After spending time in the ghost zone you begin to hear rumors. I heard a rumor about a living ghost, a halfa. I dismiss it, then I go to the realm of the living and try to take it over, and mind you I was a one rock ballad away from it. But no, my plan gets foiled, by the modern myth himself no less. And like every other ghost you've defeated I go back to the ghost zone with another story to throw in the rumor mill" She said taking a step closer.

"So why did you come back then?" He said taking a step closer as well.

"You're the hated legend the ghost zone talks about. I came back driven by intrigue, to see more of this living legend. And frankly I feel humbled in the presence of a ghost legend" Ember said smiling.

"And why to I get the privilege of being so highly regarded by the dead?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"They want to kill you with the highest regards" She said with a smile while taking another step closer.

"I'm flattered, so what's this clarity you're looking for?" He asked.

"Personally I've grown fond of the legend you've become, my hatred for you has turned to something else" She said stepping forward so they were about a foot apart.

"And what would that be?" He said looking into her green eyes. She abruptly grabbed him by the jaw and held him against the wall. Danny not flinching an inch.

"My god you're a dipstick" She said as she roughly kissed him. She pulled away.

"It's like you read my mind" He said taking in a long breath. She wrapped her legs around him.

"I did, I'm a ghost dumbass" She said as they both fell to the futon.

_So there you have it. The story of 2 teens finding common ground as the outcasts of society, the modern myth and the undead rocker. Proof that love and lust aren't limited to the privileged of the living. Much more could be said, so I will say this._

_She deffinently needs to stop by more often_

A/N alright guys what do ya think? I wrote this at like 2:30 in the morning and also me being a big fan of Danny and ember hooking up, actually I'm a fan of any kind of rocker chicks in general . Yes I know its short but hell its sweet... well read and review

_Practice never makes perfect... but constructive critism always does_


End file.
